


Смерть, суд, справедливость

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В то короткое мгновение, когда Саске умер от меча Мадары и до того, как очутиться рядом с Рикудо, он успел пережить некоторые события.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть, суд, справедливость

Когда Саске впервые открыл глаза в тот день, то первое, о чем он подумал — что для шиноби он умер довольно жалкой смертью.  
Застыть, скованным неведомой силой, просто позволить какому-то ублюдку заколоть себя своим же мечом — позор, просто позор. Что бы на это сказал Итачи?  
Саске лежал, глядя в бесконечное небо и на то, как ветер играет с верхушками деревьев. Где-то там, в высоте, парили птицы, и облака причудливо меняли свою форму, а Саске лежал и лежал, ожидая продолжения, ведь это посмертие, разве его не должно притянуть к огню, чтобы тот сжег его дух как опавший лист. А потом он встретит прекрасную Аматерасу в ее чертогах, и у ее трона будет стоять Итачи, которого Саске уже наверняка разочаровал тем жалким способом, которым умер.  
Довольно скоро Саске стало холодно. Тогда-то он и подумал о том, что странно это все — бестелесная душа не должна ощущать холод — и поднялся. Рубашка была целой в области сердца, ни следа от смертельной раны, а меч, которым ее нанес Мадара, был при Саске.  
Небо темнело, и становилось ощутимо прохладнее, поэтому Саске решил, что найдет место, где можно заночевать, и только потом решит, что делать дальше. Он забрался на одно из самых высоких деревьев и окинул взглядом окрестности. То, что он увидел, удивило его, но, с другой стороны, это решало все проблемы с ночевкой.  
Оказывается, все это время он лежал в лесу совсем рядом с Конохой.

— Стой! Кто идет? — крикнул один из часовых. Саске положил было руку на рукоять меча, но передумал. Он сделал свой выбор, и этот выбор заключался в том, что он никогда больше не повернется против Конохи.  
— Учиха Саске, — сказал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Он не знал еще точно, куда его забросило и почему именно сюда, но Коноха в данный момент явно не участвовала в войне — деревня выглядела мирной и многолюдной, даже от ворот Саске мог видеть гуляющих прохожих.  
Он должен был просто умереть.   
Саске немного сомневался, что его личный рай выглядел бы как родная деревня.  
— Учиха? Саске? — с сомнением повторил часовой. Саске уставился на него — он не слышал имени последнего выжившего в клане, да еще и нукенина, принесшего столько забот?  
— Подождите, пожалуйста, — вежливость в голосе не могла скрыть холодный и изучающий взгляд, которым сопровождались эти слова. Саске кивнул:  
— Буду ждать столько, сколько понадобится.  
Часовые отошли, быстро перебросились парой фраз, после чего первый вернулся. За Саске уже начала скапливаться очередь.  
— Мне придется подождать инструкций, — объяснил часовой Саске. — Пожалуйста, следующий, — обратился он к очереди, в которой уже начало нарастать неудовольствие.  
Саске отошел чуть в сторонку, чтобы не мешать, и погрузился в размышления о том, по каким причинам охранники так странно себя ведут.  
Как будто они не знают Саске.  
Из сторожевой башенки, куда ушел второй часовой, вылетел ястреб-посланник и, прочертив в небе дугу, направился к резиденции хокаге.  
Ответ пришел довольно скоро — Саске видел, как ястреб вернулся, и как второй шиноби-часовой появился, что-то сказал первому, и тот сделал Саске знак следовать за ним.  
— Хокаге хочет с вами встретиться, — сказал он, черкнул что-то на маленьком листочке и дал его Саске. — Ваш пропуск.  
Еще полчаса назад Саске точно возмутился бы и сказал, что в родной-то деревне ему не нужны никакие пропуски. Но за полчаса наблюдений в нем поселилось странное гнетущее чувство.  
Будто это не та Коноха.  
Поэтому он молча принял пропуск и последовал за часовым, который сказал, что проводит его до резиденции. Саске нисколько не сомневался, что это просто была вежливая форма конвоя.

Лиц хокаге, высеченных в скале, было по-прежнему пять, и четверых из них Саске отлично знал. Пятое лицо располагалось под неудачным ракурсом и по дороге его почти невозможно было как следует разглядеть.  
Они дошли до резиденции, сопровождающий шиноби доложил что-то шиноби в маске АНБУ, так, чтобы Саске этого не слышал. АНБУ кивнул и пригласил Саске следовать за собой.  
Перед тем, как войти, Саске в последний раз обернулся на скалу и наконец-то увидел последний портрет.  
Он узнал того, кто был высечен в скале пятым хокаге.  
Это начинало нравиться Саске все меньше.

— Можешь оставить нас, — сказал хокаге АНБУ-сопровождающему, тот поклонился и бесшумно исчез.  
— Учиха Саске, значит, — хокаге смотрел на Саске с любопытством, но без враждебности. Саске даже показалось, что он видит оттенок сочувствия.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Саске  
— Точно Учиха? Точно-точно Саске? В деревне нет никого из клана Учих с таким именем. Я знаю, потому что сам Учиха.  
— Учиха Обито, да, я знаю, — сказал Саске и вдруг замер, осененный мыслью. — Значит, это и есть твое Цукиеми?  
— Что? — хокаге выглядел искренне удивленным и растерянным. — Какое Цукиеми? Кто ты? О чем ты говоришь?  
— Я Учиха Саске из Конохи, — он уже понял, что сболтнул лишнего про Цукиеми, лучше было бы просто потянуть время и собрать побольше информации. К тому же сам Обито не выглядел как хозяин Цукиеми.  
Дверь тихонько отворилась.  
— Ты опять забыл завтрак, поэтому я принесла тебе обед, — раздался голос, Саске и Обито обернулись на него одновременно.  
— Не стоило, дорогая, — улыбнулся ей хокаге.   
Саске внимательно рассматривал невысокую молодую женщину с короткими волосами, худенькую и глазастую. Он ее совсем не знал, в его Конохе такой женщины точно не было, и, судя по короткому диалогу, они с Обито были женаты.  
— Здравствуйте, — поклонилась она Саске. — Простите, что помешала вам, я уже ухожу.  
— Рин, — позвал ее Обито, и она замерла, не успев сделать и шагу. — Это Учиха Саске.  
Рин обернулась, глаза ее были полны страха и жалости.  
— Бедняжка, — сказала она. — Может быть, он успеет уйти? — она умоляюще посмотрела на Обито, тот вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. Скажи ей спасибо, — посоветовал он Саске.  
— Спасибо вам, — машинально сказал Саске, чувствуя, что у него катастрофически не хватает информации о том, что происходит.  
— О нет, — вдруг тихо произнесла Рин, смотря в окно. Там на ветке дерева сидела черная птица и смотрела прямо в комнату. Чернильное пятно на зеленом фоне, темное и зловещее. Саске узнал ворона.  
— Он уже тут, он знает, — Обито перевел взгляд с Рин на Саске. — Прости меня, дорогая, я не успел.  
Дверь отворилась, и на пороге появилась фигура, закутанная в черный длинный плащ с капюшоном. Обито встал с видимым почтением.  
— Здесь находится нарушитель, — глухо произнесла фигура.   
Сердце Саске остановилось при звуке этого голоса, потом радостно подпрыгнуло и забилось гораздо чаще, чем до этого.  
— Итачи, — не веря своим глазам, выдохнул он.  
— Статья четыреста сорок девятая, кража идентичности. Самозванец присвоил себе имя Учихи Саске, — не останавливаясь, продолжила фигура. — Карается смертью.  
— Но я и есть Учиха Саске, — возразил Саске. — Ты не узнаешь меня, старший брат?  
Все казалось нереальностью. Ну как Итачи может быть снова таким чужим и далеким? Он ведь точно узнал его, так же как сам Саске узнал его по силуэту и звуку голоса.  
— Учиха Саске мертв, — тихо произнес Обито. — Я бы мог сказать тебе, чтобы ты проверял в следующий раз, кем прикидываешься, но следующего раза не будет. Прости, ничем не смогу тебе помочь.  
— Хорошо, что вы понимаете предел своих полномочий, господин хокаге, — сказал Итачи. — Закон превыше всего.  
— Согласен, господин судья, — Обито поклонился ему. — Поступайте согласно закону.  
И в этот момент Саске окончательно перестал понимать, что же, огонь их всех забери, происходит.

— Поместить его в камеру до суда, — Итачи из-под капюшона обвел взглядом всех находящихся в комнате, немного задержавшись на лице Саске. Но как бы Саске ни старался, он не мог заметить в Итачи ни следа эмоций или хоть какого-то интереса.  
Тот Итачи, которого знал и любил Саске, даже мертвым был более живым, чем этот.  
За спиной Итачи выросли два шиноби в униформе АНБУ, Итачи отставил руку в сторону и уронил какой-то предмет на ладонь одному из этих шиноби. Потом он повернулся, явно собираясь уходить, и тут Саске вышел из оцепенения.  
— Итачи! — крикнул он и шагнул было, чтобы схватить его за руку, удержать, заставить себя выслушать, ведь все это не больше чем просто недоразумение.  
АНБУ выросли рядом с ним, заламывая руки за спину.  
— Итачи! Я не знаю, что тут происходит, но ведь это я, твой младший брат! Ты же узнал меня! — Саске охнул и согнулся от боли, когда АНБУ ударил его в живот.   
— Итачи! — почти отчаянно прозвучал последний зов Саске перед тем, как он закашлялся от нехватки воздуха и невозможности вдохнуть от боли.  
Саске поднялся на ноги и, увидев, что Итачи уже нет, хотел броситься за ним, но АНБУ одним ударом кулака по лицу свалил его на пол. Саске почувствовал, как что-то защелкивается на его запястье.  
— Хватит, — хокаге остановил второго АНБУ, который хотел пнуть Саске под ребра для пущего эффекта. — Просто уведите его.  
— Что происходит? — распрямляясь, с последней надеждой Саске спросил у Обито, не обращая внимания на АНБУ. Он не думал, что получит ответы, но спросить был просто обязан.  
Физической боли он не ощущал, вернее, по сравнению с болью внутри она казалась просто чем-то незначительным. Даже если это все — одна большая предсмертная иллюзия и игра умирающего сознания, то почему даже в иллюзии Итачи ведет себя так, будто они с Саске чужие?  
Но Обито ничего не ответил, лишь молча покачал головой, давая разрешение увести Саске. АНБУ подхватили его, поставив на ноги и вывели из кабинета хокаге.

Тюрьма находилась за Конохой — целый комплекс, вырубленный в скалах, несколько бараков, башни, ограда. От взгляда Саске не укрылось специфическое расположение зданий, предполагавшее под собой целую сеть подземных туннелей.  
Над комплексом вилась целая стая хрипло каркавших воронов. Саске заметил, что одна птица сопровождала их всю дорогу, но тут обитала целая туча таких. Если бы они поднялись все разом, то могли бы заслонить солнце, подумалось ему.  
По внутреннему периметру у стен сидели собаки. Они носили жилеты и повязки, Саске безошибочно узнал собак-ниндзя.  
— В свободную камеру его. Вот приказ, — один из АНБУ толкнул Саске вперед. Из сторожевой башни у входа выпрыгнула пара псов, и один из них пролаял:  
— За мной.  
За спиной Саске слышал, как АНБУ говорит второму псу:  
— Вот его вещи. Более тщательно не обыскивали.  
Саске надеялся, что в камере сможет разузнать побольше о том, что тут происходит. А если его посадят в одиночку, то ничего не останется, кроме как сбежать.  
— Даже не думай об этом, — раздался знакомый меланхоличный голос, и Саске вскинул голову.  
К ним навстречу шел Какаши. Он был одет иначе, чем тот Какаши, которого знал Саске. Весь в черном, без обычного жилета джонина, но в неизменной маске. Некоторые вещи не меняются.  
— Господин начальник тюрьмы, у нас пополнение.  
— Вижу. Итачи работает, не покладая рук, и заботится о том, чтобы и мы не бездельничали, — проворчал он. Подойдя к Саске, Какаши коснулся его скованных за спиной запястий, и Саске почувствовал, что руки снова свободны.   
Встряхнув затекшие руки, Саске заметил, что на его запястье теперь находится черная татуировка-печать, которой раньше не было. Какаши бесцеремонно схватил его за руку и несколько секунд изучал печать.  
— Кража идентичности, — он посмотрел в глаза Саске, все так же держа его за руку. — Забавно, статья появилась совсем недавно, а Итачи уже нашел преступника. И чью же личность ты пытался украсть?  
— Ничью, я тот, кто я есть, — спокойно ответил Саске.  
— И кто же ты?  
— Учиха Саске.  
В глазах Какаши он заметил улыбку.  
— Ясно. Я отведу тебя в камеру.

В окно было видно небо, немного крыш и большое количество воронья, покрывавшего крыши. Саске лежал на узкой жесткой кровати и размышлял, полностью потерявшись в своих мыслях.  
Реален ли этот мир? Саске мог видеть его, чувствовать и осязать, но кто может гарантировать, что это не игра воображения? Может, стоит представить что-то еще, и оно возникнет?  
Саске попытался представить себя на той поляне в лесу, но ничего не произошло, и он почувствовал себя немного глупо. И где была настоящая реальность? Может, она и есть сейчас, а все, что было раньше, только приснилось, пока Саске спал в лесу?  
Нет, такие размышления никуда его не приведут. Саске встал и потянулся. Он не привык бездействовать, сразу становилось немного неуютно. Значит, следовало начать делать хоть что-нибудь.  
Но делать в камере было решительно нечего, поэтому Саске решил, что лучшее, на что он сейчас способен, это отдохнуть.  
Сон настиг его сразу.

Проснулся он от лязга железной двери.  
За окном было уже темно, Саске представления не имел о том, сколько времени прошло и какой сейчас час, поэтому предположил, что принесли ужин.  
Частично он оказался прав. У вошедшего был в руках поднос с едой, но не она заинтересовала Саске.  
Навестить его пришли Обито и Какаши вместе, вдвоем.  
— Тебе стоит поесть, — Обито поставил поднос на железную столешницу и положил рядом пару гибких и хрупких палочек. Таких, чтобы их ни в коем случае нельзя было использовать в качестве оружия.  
— Зачем вы здесь? — поинтересовался Саске. Пахло неплохо, не многообещающе, но Саске никогда не был привередлив в плане еды и голодать не планировал.  
— Из любопытства, — сказал Обито. — У нас почти не было времени поговорить, но у меня есть к тебе пара вопросов.  
— А уж сколько вопросов у меня, — хмыкнул Саске, подцепляя один из рисовых шариков с тарелки. — Предлагаю помочь друг другу удовлетворить интерес.  
— Кто ты на самом деле? Тебя в любом случае допросят с применением взлома разума, так что лучше скажи честно.  
— Честно — я Учиха Саске и не собираюсь лгать или отказываться от своего имени. Моя очередь: почему Итачи делает вид, что не знает меня, если Учиха Саске на самом деле существовал?  
— Могу рассказать только очень кратко, — сказал Обито, и они с Какаши переглянулись. — У Итачи на самом деле был младший брат, но про него совсем ничего не известно. Говорят, он умер еще совсем младенцем. Микото тогда много болела и не показывалась из дома, поэтому мы немного удивились, когда узнали от Итачи, сильно позднее, что в то время она успела забеременеть и родить. Младенца тоже никто не успел увидеть.  
— Понятно. Тогда он действительно не мог знать, каким бы я вырос, — Саске задумался, совсем забыв про еду.  
— Теперь я. Если ты Учиха Саске, то как получилось, что ты выжил и никто в деревне про тебя не знает?  
— Потому что это не моя Коноха. В моей Конохе ты — преступник, одержимый дикими невыполнимыми идеями, а ты, — Саске посмотрел на Какаши, — мой учитель и простой джонин.  
— И как ты сюда попал? — спросил Какаши монотонно, как будто его это совсем не интересовало.  
— Меня убили. Поначалу я думал, что это все — предсмертная галлюцинация. Да что там, я до сих пор так считаю, — он вернулся к еде.  
— Интересный случай, как думаешь, у него есть шанс? — Обито повернулся к Какаши, тот покачал головой.  
— Даже я не смогу сказать, что именно решит Итачи.  
— Но он же увидит, что я не лгу, — сказал Саске.   
— В этом-то вся трудность. Это личное для него, а значит, он может попытаться избавиться от тебя, — Обито вздохнул. — Хотя Какаши прав — никто не может сказать, о чем думает и как поступит Учиха Итачи.  
— Тогда у меня еще один вопрос. Кто он такой в вашем мире, Учиха Итачи?  
Некоторое время Обито молчал, обдумывая ответ. Наконец, он сказал:  
— Он судья.  
Саске смотрел на Обито довольно красноречивым взглядом.  
— Да, наверное, тебе требуются пояснения, — виновато улыбнулся тот. — Легенда гласит, что когда-то давно войны и беззаконие царили на этой земле. Бесконечные вражда, кровь, страдания и смерть. Сколько именно так продолжалось, никто точно не знает, но люди усиленно молились каждый день богам и духам, пока они, наконец, не сжалились. Однажды утром в каждой деревне шиноби нашли пьедестал, а на нем Свод Законов, которые всегда должны неукоснительно соблюдаться. А за соблюдением этих законов следит судья, не обязательно один, но в каждой стране он свой. Судья неуязвим и практически бессмертен, но когда единственный судья уходит, Закон призывает следующего.  
— И любой может стать судьей?  
— Вызваться может каждый, но перед этим надо пройти ритуал, а потом уже Закон решит, хочет он принять этого судью или нет. В нашей деревне Закон испытывает особую симпатию к представителям нашего клана. Почему, не знаю.  
— И судья всегда честный и непогрешимый?   
— Он в каком-то смысле становится частью Закона, его носителем, так что да, судья не сможет нарушить Закон, а если нарушит, то будет вынужден судить самого себя и привести приговор в исполнение.  
— Но судья не нарушает закон, — подал голос Какаши. — Наше время закончилось. Пошли, Обито, иначе это будет считаться превышением полномочий.  
— Это тоже преступление? — Саске был удивлен тому, что даже такие мелочи, как время свидания, не решались людьми. Но очень быстро очнулся, когда увидел, что Какаши забирает пустой поднос, и они с Обито направляются к выходу.  
— Стойте! Последний вопрос! Где мои родители, что с ними? Могу я их увидеть? Мама бы точно узнала во мне своего сына.  
Обито немного задержался у двери, выходя, и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Саске. Во взгляде его была печаль.  
— Они... переступили через закон. Прости, ты не сможешь их увидеть.  
Он вышел, и дверь затворилась, а Саске ощутил себя очень одиноким после этих слов.  
В том мире у него всегда были Итачи и Наруто, даже когда он ненавидел их и хотел убить, им было не все равно. А еще там были седьмая команда, Така, Орочимару, все в разной степени и по своим причинам, но они помнили о Саске.  
В мире, где Саске умер еще совсем маленьким, некому было его помнить, кроме родителей и брата, но и тут родителей больше не стало, а брат…  
Если родной Итачи напоминал глыбу льда — холодного, но обжигающего, то холод этого Итачи был простым, как от каменного изваяния. Безжизненным и бесчувственным.

Саске на самом деле тщательно допросили, записывая все показания, но без особого интереса. Он из любопытства спросил девочку-лаборантку, которая подготавливала его к телепатическому допросу, является ли служебная халатность преступлением. Она ничего не сказала, но взглянула на него с таким страхом в глазах, что нужды в ответе не было.  
Допрос проводил Иноичи Яманака, и это было неудивительно, кому еще здесь могли бы доверить такую деликатную работу. По окончании он сложил печати, и черный рисунок на запястье Саске ощутимо нагрелся, передавая информацию куда-то дальше по чакроканалу.  
Саске впервые в жизни пожалел, что у него нет сенсорных способностей, иначе он смог бы выследить Итачи по этой печати.

Вечером еду ему принес Какаши, на этот раз один, без Обито.  
— Он думает, чем тебе можно помочь. Судья как обычно решил не тянуть и назначил слушание на послезавтра.  
— И если меня признают виновным?  
— Приговор немедленно приводится в исполнение. Лично судьей, само собой.  
— И каков шанс, что меня приговорят к смерти?  
— Очень высокий.   
— Понятно, — Саске закрыл глаза. — Обидно, что в моей посмертной галлюцинации мне предстоит умереть от его руки. Хотя еще обиднее то, что он ничего при этом не почувствует.  
— Вы были близки?  
— По-настоящему, пожалуй, никогда, — покачал Саске головой. В глубоком детстве, возможно, но разве это считается? Саске бы многое отдал, только чтобы просто посидеть рядом с Итачи в тишине.  
Или нет, тишины бы не случилось, у них обоих ведь есть столько всего рассказать друг другу.  
Пусть даже это был бы совсем другой Итачи.  
— А может, мое подсознание все равно не верит в то, что он любил меня, — вслух произнес Саске, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Поэтому оно придумало хладнокровного ублюдка и вместе с этим пытается наказать меня за то, что я его убил.  
Какаши выслушал все это с совершенно не изменившимся выражением лица.  
— Вижу, у вас были весьма запутанные отношения, — сказал он, когда Саске снова замолчал.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — отозвался тот.

Зала суда не было, зато была поляна.  
Еще в камере, пока у него было время, Саске пытался проверить, остались ли у него какие-то силы, но сколько бы он ни складывал печати, из катона не получилось даже легкого дымка. В конце концов, Саске заключил, что либо в этом мире у него изначально не было способностей, либо, что казалось логичнее, его способности подавлялись арестантской печатью.  
Поэтому сопротивляться не получилось бы, даже если бы Саске захотел. Хотя он и не хотел, он просто устал и ожидал конца этого завихрения собственного сознания, чтобы умереть.  
Итачи стоял в центре поляны, черный, как дыра в никуда. Саске просто пожирал его глазами, впитывая в себя образ. Кто знает, может, им суждено будет встретиться в следующей жизни, и тогда Саске обязательно узнает его.  
Каменная колонна стояла на этой же поляне. На ней, на таком же каменном круге под стеклянным колпаком лежал толстенный фолиант. Саске вспомнил рассказ Обито и сделал вывод, что это и есть Свод Законов.  
Итачи кивком отпустил псов-конвоиров и, когда они с Саске остались одни, сказал:  
— Я изучил материалы дела. У вас есть последнее слово перед оглашением приговора, подсудимый?  
Саске огляделся.  
— А почему мы одни? — спросил он. По его представлению, в мире, где все построено на законе, суды должны были быть более многолюдными и хорошо обустроенными.  
— Свидетелей защиты нет, свидетелей обвинения тоже нет. Это было вашим последним словом?  
Саске пожал плечами.  
— Вы приговорены к смерти за то, что пытались украсть личность гражданина Конохи Учихи Саске, — обыденно произнес Итачи. — У вас есть право на одно предсмертное желание. Оно у вас имеется?  
— Да, — Саске даже не надо было задумываться, он знал, чего хочет. Чего хотел с тех пор, как помнил себя и даже намного, намного раньше.  
— Я хочу провести с тобой мой последний день.  
Итачи смотрел на Саске несколько долгих секунд, не мигая, и тому уже начало казаться, что Итачи откажется. Но он наконец прервал зрительный контакт.  
— Я не смогу провести с тобой целый день, потому что это помешает исполнению моих служебных обязанностей, — сказал Итачи, доставая небольшой блокнот и листая его. — Но я могу уделить тебе восемь часов в ночное время. Подходит?  
Он достал карандаш и приготовился записывать.  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Саске. Он был счастлив, несмотря на то, что его только что приговорили к смертной казни.  
Итачи сделал пометку в блокноте.  
— Уведите его, — бросил он, больше ни разу не посмотрев в сторону Саске.

Итачи пришел сразу после ужина, Саске уже ждал его — по одному истошному крику воронья он понял, кто скоро будет здесь.  
Итачи встал у окна, не особо собираясь начинать беседу, что заставило Саске усмехнуться:  
— Будешь молчать всю ночь?  
— Просьба была побыть с вами, разговоры не были включены.  
— Брось это, — поморщился Саске. — Как будто ты не понял, зачем.  
Итачи пристально смотрел на Саске, будто не совсем понимал, как реагировать.  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, раз уж с ним не успел, — пояснил Саске. И вдруг его осенило: — Постой. Для чего еще, ты думал, я прошу тебя побыть со мной?  
— И о чем же вы хотели поговорить? — Итачи не ответил, только повернулся, так что Саске мог видеть его профиль на фоне лунного света.  
— Называй меня на ты, — попросил Саске тихим голосом, почти шепотом. Мысль о том, что же там думал Итачи, для чего Саске просил его прийти, не давала покоя, и фантазия начинала строить уже самые дикие предположения.  
В которые так легко было поверить, находясь от Итачи так близко, так наедине.  
Саске встал, подходя к Итачи вплотную.  
— Ты же видел все мои воспоминания, — прошептал он, протягивая руку, но не решаясь дотронуться. — Ты любил своего Саске хоть немного?  
— Это личный вопрос, — ответил Итачи, смотря Саске прямо в глаза. Саске понял, что ему легче, когда Итачи не смотрит, потому что в этом холодном и равнодушном взгляде не было места для самообмана. Ни шанса убедить себя, что это его родной любимый старший брат.  
— Ладно, тогда попробуем по-другому, — Саске немного помедлил, но потом решительно подался вперед и обнял Итачи.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он Итачи на ухо. — И всегда любил. Даже когда ненавидел и хотел убить, я все еще тебя любил. Так сильно, что мне было плевать, умру ли я. Нет, не так, я хотел умереть.  
Щекам стало мокро, Саске потерся о волосы Итачи и выдохнул. И вдруг потянулся губами к коже на шее, целуя ее, не совсем осознавая свои действия.  
Но это было хорошо и правильно, и непонятное томление в груди приобрело более резкие очертания. Кровь бежала по венам так, в ушах шумело, раньше Саске испытывал такое только во время боя. Застонав от избытка ощущений, Саске, уже совсем не стесняясь, схватил лицо Итачи в ладони и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.   
Неужели это и есть истинная форма его любви к брату? Жадная, чувственная, всепоглощающая. Слабая догадка мелькнула в еще пока соображающем, хоть и с трудом, мозгу.  
— Ты сразу понял, когда увидел мои воспоминания, да? Что я люблю его… так?  
Итачи ничего не сказал, да Саске и не ожидал ответа, потому что уже забыл все — и заданный вопрос, и то, что они здесь делают, и то, что это «здесь» вообще такое, и то, что это — не тот Итачи.  
Пошло оно все к демонам.   
Так долго томившиеся взаперти в самом темном чулане души, чувства Саске наконец нашли выход, извергнувшись вулканом любви и страсти.  
И сам Саске не смог бы себя остановить, даже если бы сильно хотел.

Итачи уже давно ушел, оставив после себя едва уловимый запах — в камере, на тюремной постели, на самом Саске. Запах и умиротворение в душе Саске, теплоту у него в душе и спокойствие на сердце, которое больше не билось как сумасшедшее.  
Саске сидел, потерявшись в мыслях и неотрывно наблюдая за кусочком ночного неба, видного из окошка камеры.  
Можно ли было назвать это место иллюзией? Иллюзия определенно, но принесшая просто райское блаженство. Исполнившая мечту, о которой Саске даже не подозревал.  
Снаружи послышались шаги и шорох, потом звон ключей и лязг решетки, но Саске даже не обернулся.  
— Ты быстро смирился со своей участью, — заметил кто-то очень хорошо знакомым голосом.  
— Орочимару? — Саске в который раз уже по-настоящему удивился. — Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Освобождаю тебя, — он ненадолго задумался, — хотя нет, не освобождаю, даю шанс.  
— А это не нарушение закона? Судья тебя за это казнит.  
— Не беспокойся, я знаю лазейки в законе, я адвокат. Идем быстрее, у нас не так много времени.  
Саске встал.  
Он мог бы и не идти с Орочимару, но что-то держало его здесь. Может, это был еще не до конца выветрившийся запах Итачи, или ощущение его губ на своих губах, или медленное, мучительное наслаждение, сопровождаемое резким дыханием и тихими стонами.  
Саске не против был остаться здесь навсегда.  
Орочимару уверенно вел его узкими коридорами, показывая, что знает внутреннее расположение тюрьмы не хуже самого тюремщика.  
Они шли быстро и тихо. Там, где коридор разветвлялся надвое, Орочимару свернул в один из рукавов, а Саске бросил взгляд в другой, и то, что он там увидел, заставило его замедлить шаг и остановиться.  
— Пошли быстрее, — в голосе Орочимару слышалось раздраженное шипение, но Саске как зачарованный шел к единственной камере, находившейся в конце второго коридора. Подойдя к двери, он приложил к ней ладонь, и густая оранжевая чакра моментально вскипела пузырями, стремясь задеть, зацепить.  
— Наруто, — тихо сказал Саске. — Почему он здесь? — спросил он у подоспевшего злого Орочимару.  
— В нем запечатан лис, а это значит, он не должен покидать камеру.  
— И адвокат ничего не может сделать?  
— Закон на этот счет совершенно однозначен. Пойдем уже.  
Саске последний раз дотронулся до оранжевой чакры, прощаясь, повернулся и пошел за Орочимару.

Они шли ночными улочками Конохи, Саске не имел ни малейшего представления, куда, да особо и не заботился об этом.  
— Откуда ты узнал про меня и зачем мы сбегаем ночью, без всяких процедур? — спросил он. — Я не адвокат, но уверен, что по головке тебя за это не погладят.  
— Обито рассказал мне про тебя, попросил помочь.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Любопытно, чем закончится. Ты — выходящее за пределы обыденного, — Орочимару покосился на Саске, смерив его взглядом.   
— И ты помогаешь всем преступникам?  
— Только тем, кого ловит Итачи. Это личное. Наше маленькое противостояние.  
— И я вижу, что ты побеждаешь, — сухо заметил Саске, — раз все еще жив.  
Орочимару вместо ответа поднял правую руку, и Саске увидел культю.  
— Иногда я недостаточно хорош, и он этим пользуется.  
— Он отрубит тебе и голову тоже, это всего лишь дело времени.  
— Возможно. А может, и нет, я освободил тебя как раз, чтобы это узнать. Ты говорил, что Итачи любит тебя.  
Саске поморщился — это было интимным, это было их личное дело, только на двоих, и когда Орочимару говорил об этом, он как будто осквернял их чистую любовь. Но у Саске не было выбора.  
И то, что произошло в камере, никогда не выйдет за ее пределы.  
— Да, он сам так сказал.  
— Он не соврал?  
— Он самый лучший лжец в Конохе.  
— Ты меня заинтриговал. Кто он, тот Итачи, которого ты знаешь?  
— Сбежавший преступник, совершивший такое тяжкое преступление, что даже смертной казни для него было бы недостаточно.  
Тут Орочимару начал смеяться — Саске сначала показалось, что старый змей закашлялся. Они остановились, и Орочимару смеялся все сильнее и сильнее, согнувшись пополам от хохота.  
— Преступник, Итачи. Ох, не могу себе это представить, — проговорил он, все еще задыхаясь от смеха. Кончиком пальца он стер выступившие от смеха слезинки. — Я бы хотел на это посмотреть.  
Но через секунду он вновь стал серьезным.  
— Почему ты веришь ему, тогда?  
— Он доказал это поступками.  
— Или просто ты хочешь ему верить, — задумчиво пробормотал Орочимару. — В любом случае, информация за информацию. Я расскажу тебе, что надо сделать.  
Они дошли до резиденции хокаге — того здания, что было резиденцией в Конохе, которую знал Саске — и остановились. Побелка на стенах здания давно осыпалась, и само оно было наглухо заколочено.  
— Оно должно храниться здесь.  
— Что?  
— То, что делало Итачи человеком. Нельзя стать судьей, не отрекшись от чувств. Обычно ритуал таков — человек, любящий всем сердцем, добровольно помещает свою любовь и все свои воспоминания о ней, в сосуд. Сосуды запечатываются и хранятся в архиве. Любого, кто откроет такой сосуд, ждет смертная казнь.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл сосуд Итачи?  
— Ты все равно уже приговорен. Неужели тебе не интересно, вспомнит ли он тебя?  
Саске даже не задумался.  
— Я готов на все, скажи, где мне искать?  
— Сосуды находятся в бывшем офисе хокаге, они все подписаны. Кстати, это последнее испытание на готовность стать судьей, например нынешний хокаге его не прошел, он от своей любви отречься так и не смог.  
Саске сделал движение, собираясь уже идти искать нужный сосуд, но кто-то схватил его за рукав.  
— Орочимару, я думал, мы договорились, что ты приведешь его сначала ко мне, — сказал Обито.   
— Хотел перейти сразу к делу.  
— Думаю, что решение, которое предложил я, подходит нам лучше.  
— Что за решение? — спросил Саске.  
— Скажи, Саске Учиха, не хочешь ли ты стать судьей?  
Предложение прозвучало неожиданно, но Саске не удивился.   
— Если я стану судьей, то все обвинения будут сняты?  
— Да, если Закон тебя примет, это будет означать, что ты оправдан. Однако, само собой, это не сделает тебя непогрешимым, и за любые последующие нарушения придется отвечать по всей строгости.  
— Но Итачи непогрешим.  
— Он — совершенный судья, — признал Обито с печальной улыбкой. — Думаю, он будет им вечно. Судьи не стареют и не болеют, судья может только лишиться своего звания, если сделает что-то не так. Так ты согласен попытаться?  
— А что я теряю? — хмыкнул Саске.  
— Тогда пошли.

Над Конохой занимался рассвет. Саске подумал, что уже совсем скоро Итачи должен придти, чтобы привести приговор в исполнение. Сколько времени у них есть? Может ли судья вмешиваться в процесс назначения другого судьи?  
На вопросы не было времени, они шли быстро, пока не достигли той самой поляны, на которой находилась колонна с толстенной книгой на ней.  
— Иди туда, коснись стекла и вслух спроси, согласен ли Закон принять тебя в свои судьи, — проинструктировал его Обито.  
Саске так и сделал. Стекло оказалось теплым, мягким и живым на ощупь, если закрыть глаза, то можно подумать, что это кожа.   
Человеческое, мягкое тело, Саске погладил стекло, мыслями возвращаясь к тому, что произошло ночью и каким на ощупь был Итачи. Додумать ему не дали — стекло подернулось голубоватой дымкой и засветилось.   
Саске вопросительно обернулся на Обито, ища подсказки. Он понятия не имел, что это все означает, но Обито одобрительно и довольно улыбнулся, и Саске понял — сработало. Но тут он заметил за Обито какую-то тень и перевел взгляд на нее.  
— Итачи, — весело сказал Обито. — Ты опоздал, он уже не в твоей власти.  
Итачи подошел ближе, заметно замедлив шаг, так как уже некуда было торопиться. Взгляд его был по-прежнему равнодушным, и Саске отвернулся.   
Так было легче представлять.  
— Осталось только провести ритуал, — подвел итог Обито. — Сделаем это сегодня же, — он зевнул. — Сразу после того, как немного отдохнем. Саске, идем, ты заслужил того, чтобы поспать хоть немного не на тюремной постели.  
Саске последовал за Обито, не отрывая от Итачи взгляда. Тот задумчиво смотрел на Свод Законов, но не выглядел грустным или расстроенным.  
Ему было просто все равно, сделал вывод Саске.

— Он больше не будет мешать, — сказал Обито.  
— Он никогда мне не мешал, — пожал плечами Саске, Обито с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
— Хочешь все сделать быстро и закончим с этим?  
— Что это за ритуал?  
— Ничего особенного. Тебя оставляют наедине с самим собой, ты должен будешь много думать о том, кого любишь больше всего. Все дело в том, что ты должен будешь избавиться от самых сильных своих чувств, поэтому выбирай осторожно, если у тебя несколько любимых людей.  
— А дальше?  
— Ты забудешь этого человека.  
— Забуду это в смысле не буду помнить, как он выглядит и как его зовут?  
— Нет, ты просто не будешь помнить, что любил его. Многие не проходят это испытание, сдаются в последний момент.  
— Ты не смог, да?  
Обито промолчал.  
— Тогда еще один вопрос, — продолжил Саске, нисколько не смутившись. — Что становится с судьями?  
На этот раз во взгляде Обито, брошенном на Саске мелькнуло нечто знакомое, что Саске не смог распознать. Как будто он уже видел подобный взгляд у Обито.  
Саске нахмурился — он мог видеть такое только в своем собственном мире, а Обито оттуда вряд ли стоил доверия. Да и с чего он решил, что этот Обито его стоит?  
Саске тряхнул головой. Если начать так думать, то окажется, что лучший выход — это позволить казнить себя.  
Но это бы значило, что Саске сдался, а он не любил сдаваться.  
Нет, не так, Саске не был способен сдаваться.  
— Если я расскажу тебе, то ты не захочешь проходить ритуал, — сказал наконец Обито.  
— И все же?  
— Ты узнаешь, — пообещал Обито. — Но только после того, как станешь судьей. Не хочу, чтобы это повлияло на твое решение.  
— Настолько все плохо?  
— Не хуже, чем то, что ждет тебя в любом случае.

Саске привели к старой резиденции хокаге, и Обито самолично снял со здания печать и пропустил Саске внутрь.  
— Просто сосредоточься на своих воспоминаниях наедине с собой. Когда будешь готов, позовешь, и мы приступим к процедуре запечатывания.  
Саске кивнул.  
Он еще только не знал, что собирается делать. С одной стороны, стать судьей обещало ему время рядом с Итачи, и плевать на все ритуалы.  
С другой стороны, зачем ему нужен будет Итачи, если он забудет все, что чувствует? Если он вообще перестанет чувствовать?  
Саске дошел до такого знакомого кабинета хокаге, которым хокаге этого мира больше не пользовался, постоял немного рядом с дверью и, наконец, толкнул ее.  
Сосуды оказались подписаны, и это сильно облегчало принятие решения. Саске взял тот, на котором было написано имя Итачи, и долго просто держал его в руках.  
Он представлял, что именно было заключено в этом сосуде. Страсть, похожая на ту, что испытывал Саске? Глубокие нежность и привязанность? А может, еле теплая связь, забытая и запорошенная пылью? Изменится ли хоть что-то в обычно отрешенном взгляде Итачи, когда он посмотрит на Саске снова?  
Он поставил сосуд обратно на полку, любуясь им. Пока Саске держал его в руках, на покрытой пылью полке красовалось пятно, а теперь сосуд снова скрывал его и был на своем месте, как и Итачи.  
Саске улыбнулся, запоминая это, и резко вскинул руку, скидывая сосуд на пол.  
Тот разбился просто и обыденно, как разбился бы любой другой сосуд.

Саске побродил по резиденции еще немного. В зале для собраний он увидел черную, облаченную в длинный плащ фигуру. Несмотря на то, что он ожидал этого, сердце в груди забилось сильнее от волнения.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Саске, пожирая взглядом Итачи. Он горел от желания прикоснуться к нему, целовать, слушать прерывистое дыхание и засыпать, запустив руку в эти длинные черные волосы.  
— Закон был нарушен, — просто ответил Итачи, ничем не выдавая никаких изменений.  
— И все? Ты ничего больше не чувствуешь? — Саске подошел к Итачи и взял его руки в свои. — Не помнишь, как это — любить? — он прошептал Итачи прямо в губы.  
— Тебя использовали, — один из уголков губ Итачи дернулся вверх. — Ты не виноват, что попался в эту ловушку, хотя я, признаться, разочарован, что они считают меня таким… недалеким.  
— О чем ты? — Саске нахмурился. — Не можешь говорить прямо? Я устал от твоих игр еще в своем мире и, по правде говоря, предпочел бы, чтобы мы с тобой в них больше никогда не играли.  
— Не получится. Тобой слишком легко манипулировать, — сказал Итачи, и в этот самый момент Саске разглядел в его взгляде мелькнувшую на сотую долю секунды нежность и тут же куда-то пропавшую.  
— Научи меня не поддаваться на провокации, — предложил Саске. Он хотел бы положить голову на плечо Итачи, но боялся опять пропустить что-то в его лице, какую-то эмоцию. Даже та малость, что он уже успел уловить, делала его настолько счастливым, что губы так и норовили расползтись в улыбке.  
Он вел себя как… как влюбленный Наруто! Становилось смешно от самого себя, но вместе с тем на душе была легкость, которой не бывало, пожалуй, никогда.  
— Не получится, — покачал головой Итачи. — Ты не принадлежишь этому миру. Ты не принадлежишь мне, — он погладил Саске по щеке, и тот с жадностью прильнул к чужой руке, как кот, изголодавшийся по ласке  
— Я твой младший брат. Ты должен был меня вспомнить, — Саске положил свою руку поверх чужой на своем лице, и слегка повернулся, целуя раскрытую ладонь. Как же он всегда хотел физического контакта с Итачи, почему раньше он об этом не думал?  
Почему раньше единственной верной формой физического взаимодействия между ними казались только драка и насилие?  
— Знаешь, зачем все эти сосуды? — спросил вдруг Итачи. — Человек не может быть законом долго. Он начинает… портиться. Перестает служить закону и старается заставить закон служить себе. Те, кто согласен отречься от своих самых сильных чувств, больше не люди, и только они способны долго не портиться. Таким образом, наконец, появились судьи, служащие по несколько десятков лет вместо нескольких месяцев.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас? В свои последние моменты я хочу услышать только, вспомнил ли ты меня или нет, — в голосе Саске проскользнуло неудовольствие, но Итачи его проигнорировал.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что сделал и зачем тебя заставили это сделать. Если освободить чувства судьи, то он снова станет просто человеком и быстро испортится. Судья, который больше не соответствует служебному положению, должен быть казнен. Ты стал бы для них удобным судьей, которым можно управлять. Вместо меня.  
Саске сжал руку Итачи. Он снова оказался глупым маленьким братом, который создает своему брату трудности.  
— Я… Это можно исправить? — спросил он севшим голосом. — Снова отречься от чувств?  
— Обычно судьи выбирают смерть, когда получают заново возможность чувствовать.   
— Ты хочешь сказать, что?..  
— Наверно, оно того стоит, — Итачи вдруг сбросил с себя руки Саске и шагнул назад. — Могу признать, что план скорее всего сработал бы.  
Итачи достал меч и медленно обнажил его. Саске заворожено смотрел на него, уже ничего не понимая, но просто откровенно любуясь братом и смертью, которую тот приготовил для него.  
Саске был согласен умереть от руки Итачи в любой день.  
— Я рад, что план не сработал, — признался он. — Хотя обидно, что ты так и не вспомнил меня.  
— Я не могу, — ответил Итачи. — В этом мире никогда не было Учихи Саске, я его выдумал. У меня не было никаких эмоциональных привязанностей. Родители уже были мертвы, и чтобы пройти через формальность ритуала, я придумал себе младшего брата.  
— Значит, ты все это время был человеком?  
— Законом, — поправил его Итачи и занес меч для удара.  
Идеальным, прекрасным, без следа человеческих чувств и эмоций, законом. На секунду Саске показалось, что здесь и сейчас судят не его, а Итачи.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Саске.  
Умирать во второй раз было совсем не страшно.  
А умирать от руки Итачи — еще и совсем не больно.


End file.
